Power Rangers: Super Wild Force
Power Rangers: Super Wild Force is a continuation of the 2002 series Power Rangers: Wild Force. This series sees the addition of three new rangers, and a new armor upgrade known as the "Armor of Animus", allowing the rangers to transform into Super Wild Mode. Plot Years after the Wild Force rangers victory, a new villain by the name of Vilgax has arisen. Vilgax's main goal is to overrun the planet with his Voxio Empire. Meanwhile, Princess Shayla has awakened but only to discover that the Animal Crystals spread across the land, and the Wild Zords were sealed away forever in an unknown location. As the aforementioned Animal Crystals fall into the hands of their chosen warriors, the newly formed team of Wild Force Rangers, whom comprise of high school students, must fight the Voxio Empire, discover the lost zords, harness the powerful Armor of Animus, and along the way encounter familiar faces. It's time for a Wild return... Characters Wild Force Rangers After Vilgax arises to conquer Earth, five chosen heroes must stand up and fight the evil Voxio Empire. Later on, Perry, a new transfer student at Turtle Cove High, assumes the power of the mighty Lunar Wolf. Isis Rangers As Wild Force continues the fight against the Voxio Empire, Vilgax manages to brainwash three other teenagers, creating his own set of rangers called the Isis Rangers, whose sole mission is to destroy the Wild Force Rangers, until Princess Shayla helps them see the good again, defecting over to Wild Force Allies *Princess Shayla (mentor) *Merrick Balton (mentor; former Lunar Wolf ranger) *Cole Evans (former Red Lion Ranger) *Galaxy Rangers **Leo Corbett **Kendrix Morgan **Karone **Damon Henderson **Kai Chen **Maya **Mike Corbett Villains *Voxio Empire **Vilgax **Viletora **Eruptor **Vioxiates (foot soldiers) **Voxiotrons (robotic generals whom act as the series' monsters) Arsenal *Red Ranger **Lion Blaster **Armor of Animus ***Animus Warrior Battlizer **Lion Cycle *Black Ranger **Bison Axe **Armor of Animus **Bison Cycle *Yellow Ranger **Eagle Sword **Armor of Animus **Eagle Cycle *White Ranger **Tiger Baton **Armor of Animus **Tiger Cycle *Blue Ranger **Shark Fins **Armor of Animus **Shark Cycle *Silver Ranger **Lunar Staff **Wolf Cycle *Red Isis Ranger **Falcon Launcher **Falcon Glider *Green Isis Ranger **Deer Daggers **Deer Glider *Orange Isis Ranger **Giraffe Staff **Giraffe Glider Zords *Wild Force Ultrazord **Wild Megazord ***Lion WildZord ***Bison WildZord ***Eagle WildZord ***Tiger WildZord ***Shark WildZord **Isis Megazord ***Falcon WildZord ***Giraffe WildZord ***Deer WildZord ***Rhino WildZord ***Armadillo WildZord *Congo PredaZord **CongoZord ***Gorilla WildZord ***Black Bear WildZord ***Polar Bear WildZord ***Bison WildZord ***Eagle WildZord **PredaZord ***Alligator WildZord ***Wolf WildZord ***Hammerhead Shark WildZord Episodes Season 1 1. A Wild Return Pt. I *A new generation of Wild Force Rangers discover the long lost Animal Crystals. 2. A Wild Return Pt. II *The Rangers receive assistance from Merrick, after Princess Shayla is kidnapped by Voxiates. 3. The Lost WildZords *The Rangers must use their Animal Crystals to locate the WildZord, after being sealed away long ago. 4. Enter Eruptor *A new Voxio General by the name of Eruptor joins the Empire. Meanwhile, Kyle is unsure of his leadership. 5. Attack of the PredaZord! Pt. I *Vilgax launches multiple attacks on Turtle Cove, utilizing the once again evil PredaZord. 6. Attack of the PredaZord! Pt. 2 *With the PredaZord attacking the city once more, the Rangers must find a way to free it from Voxio control. 7. Brotherly Battle *Samuel is unsure of his ranger status, as he constantly feels he's in Dalton's shadow. However, he must put this aside when one of Vilgax's Voxiotrons kidnaps Dalton. 8. With Great Power *Zeke struggles to balance his Football responsibilities and his Ranger duties, all while a new Voxiotron freezes the citizens of Turtle Cove. 9. A Ranger's Struggle *Courtney is faced with her past has the Dream Voxiotron put's everyone asleep 10. Armor of Animus *The Rangers receive help from the form of Animus when a Voxiotron disables the Animal Crystals, which renders the Megazord formation inaccessible. 11. Wolf Warrior Pt. I *A guy by the name of Perry transfers to Turtle Cove High, who happens to bond with the Lunar Wolf crystal after aiding the Power Rangers in a nearby battle. 12. Wolf Warrior Pt. II *With the Megazord cripples thanks to Vilgax sending two Voxiotrons, Perry must become the Lunar Wolf Ranger in order to aid the rangers. 13. Lunar Confusion *Perry adjusts to becoming a Power Ranger, but is unsure of his position as the "new guy". 14. Aid of the Congozord! *Princess Shayla manages to discover the location of the lost Congozord. 15. Re-Enter the Lost Galaxy! *With their WildZords damaged, the rangers must travel to Mirinoi, as the power of the Galactabeasts are the only energy source that can restore the zords. Along the way, they encounter the Lost Galaxy Rangers! 16. Elephant in the room. *The Rangers take control of the long lost ElephantZord, as Vilgax sends in Eruptor to destroy the Rangers himself. 17. Isis Encounter Pt. I *Vilgax brainwashes the minds of three transfer students, and he uses them as Rangers to battle the Wild Force. 18. Isis Encounter Pt. II *Courtney, Sam and Zeke manage to get kidnapped by the Isis Rangers, as Vilgax plans to harness their Animal Crystal to power up the evil Rangers. 19. Isis Encounter Pt. III *The Wild Force Rangers face off against the Isis Rangers and their new Megazord. 20. Isis Encounter Pt. IV *After learning the identities of the Isis Rangers, the Wild Force Rangers must free them of Vilgax's control once and for all. Meanwhile, Viletora attempts to destroy the Animarium, with the aid of the Voxiates Army. Season 2 With the Isis Rangers now free of Voxio control, the two Ranger squads team up in order to defeat Vilgax and his Empire. Along the way, they will encounter new things, such as the Battlizers for both Kyle and Elizabeth, along with the reunion with the Galaxy rangers, as well as some encounters with other rangers. Category:Power Rangers: Super Wild Force